When eating with non-heavy tableware, for example paper plates, bowls, cups, and cutlery, a light breeze can frequently displace or even blow away the tableware. Tableware frequently needs to be temporarily immobilized during outdoor use. U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,324 to Uchanski describes a cup holder with a double-sided adhesive material that temporarily immobilizes the cup holder against a surface. However, Uchanski tends to leave an adhesive residue on any surface that the cup holder is placed against, and the adhesive on the cup holder loses efficacy after repeated use. Uchanski, and all other extrinsic materials discussed herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,380 to Risca teaches a cup holder with a Velcro™ fastener on the base that helps to fasten the cup holder to an automobile or a boat. However, this then requires that a matching Velcro™ fastener be adhesively coupled to the automobile or the boat. Many users do not want a Velcro™ fastener to be permanently coupled to the surface of their eating surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,938 to Frederick teaches a table cloth clip that fastens a table cloth to a table and also has a fastening element that attaches to dinnerware. However, having a long table cloth clip that extends across the table to a plate is unattractive. Frederick's plate also tips from side to side as the plate will tend to rock from one side of the table cover clip to the other, causing an uncomfortable eating experience.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,183 to Kerrigan teaches a table cloth with pockets to hold food utensils that hang over the sides of the table cover. While Kerrigan's table cloth is useful for shielding utensils from the wind, Kerrigan's table cloth is impractical when it comes to immobilizing plates, bowls, and cups that need to sit on the surface of the table cloth.
Thus, there is still a need in the art for systems and methods that immobilize tableware relative to a surface.